Tantrums
by Everlasting CherryBlossom
Summary: Ah, tantrums. We've all had- er…thrown them once or twice in our lifetime, haven't we? Of course we have. Even our dear little Sasuke-kun. SasuSaku


**A/N: Okay, so I kinda laughed all the way through writing this. I completely forgot I even started this story until I found it in my documents! Well, anyways, here it is! **

Summary: Ah, tantrums. We've all had- er…_thrown _them once or twice in our lifetime, haven't we? Of course we have. Even our dear little Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**_~Tantrums~_**

It was a nice warm day in the city of Konoha, Japan. Birds were singing, sun was shining, and people were merrily chatting to each other. Uchiha Sakura noted all of things as she walked up the driveway to her parent-in-law's mansion with her son, Akira. Sasuke was at work at the Uchiha Corp. with Fugaku and Itachi, so Sakura decided a trip to her mother in law, Mikoto would be nice.

Knocking three times on the large door, Sakura was greeted by a maid who bowed before letting her inside. "Uchiha-Sama is in the common room." "Thank you." Sakura smiled. Looking down at her son of 3 years, she spoke. "Come on, let's go see Obaa-chan!" Akira immediately took off at a run, to the common room. Sakura followed the small boy into the room and giggled when she heard him cry out, "Obaa-chan!" Sakura smiled at the woman and greeted her as well. "Well hello there Akira-kun!" Mikoto cooed. She looked over at the pink haired woman. "Hello Sakura-chan. How are you?" I'm doing good Mikoto-chan. How about yourself?" Sakura asked politely. "Same as always." Mikoto grinned. "Ne, Ne, Obaa-chan! I want ice cream!" The three year old piped up from his spot on Sakura's lap. "Sweetie, you just ate before we came." Sakura looked at the small boy. Mikoto watched as the boy threw himself from Sakura's lap and began rolling around on the floor in a fury of kicks and punches while screaming. Both women sweat dropped. "I am so sorry Mikoto-chan, I don't know what's gotten into him lately! He's been throwing tantrums over the littlest things, I swear." Sakura explained, trying to get the young boy to calm down.

Mikoto started laughing. "Oh, dear," She giggled. "He's just like his father." Mikoto shook her head, still smiling. "What do you mean?" Sakura cocked her head to side, confused. "Well, you see, when our little Sasuke-chan was young, he too threw tantrums." "You have got to be kidding me. Sasuke? Tantrums?" "Mhm." Mikoto confirmed. "Watch." Mikoto got up and vanished into her kitchen before returning a few moments later with a juicy, red tomato. Bending down, she offered it to Akira. "Try this." She cooed. Sakura watched in amazement as the small boy took it and nibbled on it. Once he got a taste of the red fruit he gasped and began eating it. "Oh my." Sakura said. "Mhm." Mikoto nodded. "Like father like son. When Sasuke was a little boy I'd give him tomatoes to calm him down from his tantrums." Sakura's jaw dropped. "Please, do tell." The raven haired woman grinned. "Okay."

After only telling two tales of Sasuke and his Tantrums, Sakura was clutching her sides as she howled with laughter. Wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye, he looked at the also giggling woman. "I can't believe it." Mikoto only nodded. "Also, there was this one time that Itachi was supposed to take Sasuke to the park, but he told him that they'd have to do it another day because of his school work. Let's just say that Sasuke didn't take it very well."

_Flashback- Mikoto was washing the dishes when she heard Itachi come in the front door. "Welcome home, Itachi-chan." She greeted the 13 year old boy. "Hey kaa-san." Itachi set his bag down, and not long after you could hear the thumps of footsteps rapidly approaching. "Here he comes." Mikoto laughed. "Itachi-nii-san!" 3 year old Sasuke exclaimed, practically tackling the older boy. "Hey aniki." Itachi smirked. "Ready to go to the park? Huh? Huh?!" Sasuke jumped up and down. "Not today Sasuke," Itachi poked the small boy in the forehead. "Maybe some other time. I have homework." That did not sit well with Sasuke at all. _

_Mikoto watched as the expression on Sasuke's face dropped and his lower lip quivered. Everything happened in the span of a second. One second he was staring at his brother in disbelief and the next, he was on the floor wailing his lungs out as he punched and kicked the ground. "What have I done." Was all Itachi said before turning around and heading back to his room. Mikoto tried not to laugh as the little raven haired toddler rolled around on the carpet screaming about the park. Having gone through this before, she grabbed a tomato from the refrigerator and offered it to the young boy. With wide eyes and a red face Sasuke snatched the tomato and took off down the hall. A few moments of silence followed before a thunk was heard. Smiling and shaking her head at the same time, Mikoto returned to her earlier activities. _

"Again, you've got to be kidding me. The closet?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Yep." Mikoto nodded. "After each tantrum he took off back into his room and locked himself in his closet and wouldn't come out for an hour or so." "That's funny, Akira does the same exact thing. That's why Sasuke-kun just smirked and walked off." Sakura giggled. "He never would tell me why." "Well, now you know." Mikoto smiled. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late Mikoto-chan. We should get going." Sakura stood up and scooped up the small boy. "Say bye to Obaa-chan." Sakura looked at the sleepy child. Akira rubbed his eyes. "Bye-Bye Obaa-chan." He rubbed his eyes and cuddled into Sakura's shoulder. After bidding her goodbyes, Sakura and Akira were on their way home.

When they arrived back to their home, Sakura layed Akira down on his bed and went into the kitchen to begin preparing spaghetti for dinner. Sasuke would be home at any time.

After she had just started on the sauce, she heard the front door open and her husband's voice call out. "Sakura, Akira, I'm home." Sakura turned around and smiled as her husband walked in and smirked at her. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave him a peck on the lips before turning back to her sauce. "Where's Akira?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, he's laying down. He got wore out when we visited your parent's house and threw a huge tantrum. You can go wake him now, dinners just about done." "Hn." Sasuke grunted and disappeared down the hall.

Sakura could only laugh when she heard her son squeal when he saw his father. Not long after, they both appeared and sat down at the dinner table and waited patiently as Sakura served them their plates. "Itadakimasu." They all said and began eating.

After finishing dinner and putting their son to bed, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "You, Sasuke-kun are going to do dishes tonight." "But-" Sasuke protested but was interrupted by a finger on his lips. "Dishes, Sasuke. And don't even think about screaming and hiding in a closet for an hour." Sakura smirked as she saw the color drain from Sasuke's face. "She didn't." Was all he could manage. "Oh yes she did. I know everything Sasuke. Now do the dishes." Sakura turned around and left Sasuke in the kitchen. Grumbling in defeat, he began rinsing and cleaning the dishes dirtied by spaghetti. She would never let him live it down. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I know. Lame. But anyway, I hope you still liked it! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
